The Dragon of Ice and the Fierce Lion
by Rivers of Angelic Roses
Summary: Hitsugaya is suddenly sent to Hogwarts. Why? Oh, right. Because a certain scarred boy needs to be protected. That's why.
1. A Mission of Magic

He sighed. This was a strange place; full of wizards and witches and whatnot. Toshiro could hardly remember why he was here in the first place, but the memory was recent and unlike others of his age, (which he found hard to believe that anyone alive was his age) he had a sharp mind and memory. Of course, being granted that as a child he was born with perfect memory, hardly needing the energy of studying 'hard' to get perfect grades at all. Here he was, at a place called the Leaky Cauldron, to protect a child named Harry Potter. From what he had read, Potter had been a mere infant when someone named Voldemort had attempted murder on with a spell, (the words of Europe were still foreign to Toshiro) called Avada Cadabra. It supposedly emmited a greenish light and could kill instantly. This spell was part of the 'Unforgivable Curses' which when performed on any individual, would result in an imprisoning to Azkaban. Toshiro was going to enter Harry's second year, and hopefully be placed in the same house as the famous wizard.

From what Toshiro had gathered, there were four houses, each with a different color and name along with traits. As much as Toshiro knew, he needed to be in Gryffindor and definitely not Slytherin, seeing as he can't protect a rival. He needed to buy a wand, robes, and other essential items that a wizard needed for their second year at Hogwarts. Before all of this, he had recieved a letter and was ordered to be here for one year. One year of torture and one year of Hogwarts. He sighed and leaned back against the bed. The worst part was the fact that he had to somehow get Harry Potter to trust an individual such as himself. That would be hard. Urahara didn't bother changing any details on the gigai that were similar to himself. (The bright side of this was that Toshiro had his normal strength, speed, and reflexes unlike his previous gigais) Trusting a boy who had white hair, teal eyes, who acted far older than he looked, and wasn't a very sociable person was going to be a bit of a challenge. Oh well, he had suffered much worse in his hundred and forty years as a shinigami.

Tomorrow he would have to buy his items and hopefully get on with the mission. The captain of the twelfth division had been kind enough to transfer Hyorinmaru's soul into that of a small ice dragon and could be transformed into a zanpakuto at will. Also, along with these traits, Hyorinmaru could be called forth without being in near proximity. This mission of his was already easier than his former undercover missions. (Which he enjoyed, and that was rare enough for the tenth squad captain to enjoy something) He looked at Hyorinmaru who simply nodded, letting Toshiro drift off to sleep for another day of this blasted mission.

* * *

><p>Sleep wasn't as calming as he wanted it to be. What he dreamt of in the previous night had caused him to knock over an old lamp that had been sitting on the nightstand. He rubbed his eyes and his harsh breathing gradually slowed down to its normal pace. He dressed himself and called to the sleeping ice dragon, who opened its eyes lazily and glided over to his shoulder where it continued to sleep. Downstairs the inn looked much like a pub, which it was. A few patrons sat at each table, conversing quitely. Some heavy drinkers were slouched over some tables or were on the floor, moaning incoherent words. He snorted in disgust and continued walking. Papers scattered the old wooden floor and clung to his legs slightly. As for the owner of the shop (Who's name he couldn't remember) he was kind enough, he supposed. Calling him a child was aggravating and had nearly caused Toshiro to freeze 'Tom' over.<p>

"Where is Diagon Alley?" He asked, tone crisp and clean as it always was. Tom looked over at him with a wide grin.

"Hey, kid. Go over to the brick wall over that-a-way, and tap the brick three up and two across." Toshiro looked at him placidly, eyes only offering his question. "Oh, you're a newbie, that explains. Here I'll show ya." He stumbled from behind the bartending counter and led the snowy-haired boy to a solid brick wall, which confused him. Then again, this whole wizardry confused him. He saw Tom pull out a small feeble looking stick, (Which he guessed was a wand) and tap one of the bricks. Toshiro's perfect memory instantly stored the image of which brick Tom tapped into his brain. The bricks slid in an odd pattern and revealed what the captain could only guess was Diagon Alley. Tom gestured with his hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you." He said curtly and stepped out.

"Anytime, kid! Be sure not to stumble into the wrong alley, alright? See ya!" The bricks formed into a solid wall, looking as if they had never been touched in the first place. He scoffed and continued walking until he spotted Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. He figured this was going to be exactly like the time he had bought his captain's haori. Horrible. He walked in and heard the small jingle of a bell placed above the door. A woman who seemed quite flustered, jumped up from under the counter, her head hitting the top, which then resulted in causing her to yelp in an un-womanly fashion. Toshiro held back a rude sigh and waited for the woman to get up.

"Hello, welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, how may I help you?" She asked, her hair in a frenzied mess. He gave a look that could only tell what he was thinking. She seemed to have gotten the point. "Hogwarts, eh? First year?" She asked turning towards the back of the shop to fetch some robes.

"Actually, no. It's my second year." He said, crossing his arms together. She seemed surprised, which by now didn't even cause the captain to flinch.

"Really? Now, let's see..." The rest of what she said was tuned out by Toshiro who was deep in his thoughts. He assumed that she was commenting on his white hair, or the fact that she had never seen him before. She threw a robe onto him, which proved to be at least three sizes too large. In her eyes, she could see a small twinkle of humor appearing in them, which was squashed down to a normal gaze when Hitsugaya glared at her. She went into the back and pulled out a dusty robe that seemed his size. She patted it and shook it out like a pillow cover before putting it on him. It fit quite snugly.

"Good. Now that'll be ten galleons and three sickles." She said. He opened his wallet, which provided by the twelfth squad would give out the money that he needed at anytime. "Thanks for stopping by!" He rushed out. From there, he proceeded to Potage's Cauldron Shop, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, Flourish & Blotts, and finally Ollivanders.

Ollivanders was an old shop with a sign that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC in peeling gold letters over the door. The only display in the window overlooking Diagon Alley was a single wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. Toshiro opened the door cautiously, making sure not to knock over the towering shelves with many wands stacked upon them. Little did he know that those stacks of wands would come tumbling down in a few minutes. An only weary looking man that had greay hair and a pair of glasses seated upon his wrinkled face turned in chair to look at the newcomer.

"Why, hello fine sir. What is it that you require?" He said in a voice that could only respond to his age.

"A wand." Toshiro said simply, still pondering on how this shop had managed to hold up for so many years. The old man took out an old battered set of measuring tape and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hold out your wand arm." He commanded. Toshiro mentally shrugged and held out his right arm. "Is this your first year?" Ollivander asked.

"No. My second." Toshiro was getting fed up with these wizards. Ollivander looked down at him in a seemingly suspicious way. (The fact that he was looking down angered him)

"I haven't seen you around here before, boy." The elderly man commented, pulling away the measuring tape and swiveling the chair around, he left to get a wand.

"I'm a transfer." Toshiro responded with a slight huff. The man returned with a small rectangular black box.

"Try this." He handed the wand to Toshiro. "Ten and a half inches, maple, pheonix feather." The second that Toshiro's hand wrapped around the handle of the wand, he sensed that it immediately rejected him. After all, ice was more of his preference. "Well, give it a wave." He did, and felt foolish as he did so. A few other wands fell off of the shelves.

"I'm sorry, sir!" He said, putting the wand on the desk.

"No, no. It's okay. Let's find another. The wand chooses the wizard after all." He had a small smile on his face. He disappeared into the shelves again, leaving Toshiro back with his thoughts. "Here." This startled Toshiro. "Seven inches, birch, dragon heartstring." The white-haired boy grabbed the wand, giving it a small wave. The lightbulb in a lamp next to him shattered. "No, not that one. Hmm..." Once again the man left, coming back with a light blue box that had a small silver pattern engraved on its lid. Hyorinmaru grumbled. "Now, how about this? Fifteen and a half inches, white spruce, ice-dragon heart string."

Ollivander opened the box to reveal a white wand with pale blue vine patterns wrapping around the handle. The tip held a small diamond that was a aquamarine color. Toshiro put it in his hand and gave it a wave. The windows of the shop crusted over, and snowflakes sprung from the tip of his wand. The man seemed happy about this.

"Splendid!" He clapped slightly. "Now, that'll be thirteen galleons, five knuts, and three sickles." Toshiro handed him the money and walked out. This concluded his thoughts about wands. They were interesting.


	2. Immediate Torture

Toshiro sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. He had almost forgotten that today he was supposed to go to Hogwarts and help 'Harry Potter'. If anything, it was more annoying than Matsumoto drinking in the office during work hours. He marched down into the train station, his large luggage weighing little to nothing; after all, he did have his normal strength. There he saw Harry with two other students. One, a girl with large teeth and bushy hair, the other that had fiery red hair that could almost match Matsumoto's. He supposed that they were Harry's close friends…their names were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Honestly he felt like vomiting at the fact that he was supposed to befriend these idiots.

The report had said that in the previous year, they had fought Voldemort as he was disguised in the back of a…teacher's head…? It didn't make sense to Toshiro until he had looked at the picture of Professor Quirrell. Since then, the DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) role had been empty and this year, a man named Gilderoy Lockhart was supposed to fill in that role. From what he read, this Lockhart man was somewhat of a celebrity and enjoyed exaggerating his stories. This lead Toshiro to conclude that like Matsumoto, this man was dim-witted most of the time, hated working, and was a tall-tale teller. Toshiro sighed and walked up to them.

"Do you think Voldemort will be attacking again this year?" Hermione asked. Ron shot a look at her that clearly said 'we shouldn't talk about this in public'. Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and his bright green eyes looked as if he were contemplating something.

"I can't say for sure. Last year he was after the Sorcerer's Stone to restore his body. Whatever he does this year might have the same goal." Harry replied. It was a good assumption for the time being. Voldemort wanted nothing more than to kill Harry, so the first order was to restore his body. Why do it himself, wasn't a question that Hitsugaya wanted to be bothered with. A rushing pedestrian had accidentally run into him, pushing him into their circle.

"_Whoa!_" Ron had yelled, staggering backwards. Hermione and Harry didn't utter a single sound, but their expressions said otherwise. Hitsugaya stood up and brushed off the invisible dust that had gotten onto his cloak. At times like these, having Matsumoto would be nice. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. Toshiro inwardly sighed, knowing that something like this was bound to happen at some point in the nearby future.

"Gomen-" Toshiro started, but then remembered that he was in England now. "I mean, my apologies. I didn't intend to bump into you like that." Hermione seemed satisfied with his choice of wording, while Ron seemed angered by his tone. Maybe it was because Hitsugaya looked as if he should belong in Slytherin.

"Oh, it's okay! It's King's Cross Station after all, busy people rush by everyday!" Hermione said cheerily. Her voice was _so_ high-pitched, if she dared to yell it might shatter a few windows. The white-haired captain flinched slightly. Ron had recovered from his earlier fall and was now standing upright.

"Hermione! How can you just accept a crappy apology like that from this shorty?" Ron hissed. Suddenly the room temperature plummeted to about negative fifteen below zero. Harry began to shake uncontrollably, his teeth chattering. Hermione rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself up. Ron, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky; he had broken out in a cold sweat with Toshiro's glare focused directly at him, and that sweat had frozen his clothes to his skin, making him unbelievably pale.

"R-Ron, s-say you're s-sorry r-right now, o-otherwise you w-won't just b-be g-getting one h-hit in the c-crotch t-today." Harry said with a glare that fell miles short compared to Hitsugaya's. Ron grudgingly decided to apologize. How Harry knew that the cold winds that suddenly appeared were a result of Hitsugaya, he didn't know. Toshiro decided to brush it off for now.

"F-Fine. S-Sorry." Ron muttered. The room returned to its normal temperature. Harry stopped shivering.

"What's your name?" Hermione had asked after the uncomfortable silence had settled. She caught a glimpse of the Hogwarts emblem from under his jacket. Hitsugaya glanced off to the side and saw a small creature with large ears hiding behind one of the train cars. His line of vision didn't go unnoticed by Harry, who followed. By the time the scarred boy had looked over, the creature was gone.

"My name is Hitsu-" He coughed, once again barraging himself for his slip-up. "I mean Toshiro Hitsugaya." Harry quirked an eyebrow. "I'm a transfer student from Japan. The customs are different there."

"Oh, so is this your first year?" Hermione inquired. If she grew up to be a reporter of sorts, he wouldn't have been surprised. Ron seemed to have the same thoughts because he rolled his eyes at her. Harry was either used to her non-stop chatter or didn't really care. Whatever the cause, she was still annoying either way.

"No," He said crossing his arms. "My second." Now is where both Harry and Ron were suddenly interested in this conversation.

"How does a sho-" Ron stopped midsentence when he caught a partial glare from Hitsugaya. "I mean, how did you get into second year?"

"Actually, I went to a school in Japan, which is why I'm here now." Toshiro said.

"But what if you haven't gotten any proper training? You'll fall behind!" Hermione said with worry. Toshiro swore that it sounded extremely fake; like when Matsumoto claims that she has to go somewhere for 'work'. Toshiro once again inwardly sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes or scoff at her behavior. She was nice, he'd admit, but a little _too _nice.

"Don't worry about me." He said with some difficulty. Thank God that he had some experience in socializing, Matsumoto was a good example of practice, so he said exactly what she would've said in a situation like this. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." He would've attempted to wink, but he dismissed the thought when he realized that he was acting too much like his lazy lieutenant. Hermione probably thought that he was going to cheat or something, but thanks to something called 'photographic memory' he had it pretty much covered. He hoped that he wouldn't act like this once this mission was over.

Hermione glanced at the clock overhead.

"Oh my! It's time to go!" Please cue the start of immediate torture.


	3. Suddenly Interesting

The time read some number that Toshiro couldn't read correctly since it wasn't in Japanese characters. Sure, he could read some English, but the Shinigami Research Institute had fortunately made some time to translate all of his books into Japanese. And yesterday, while studying these books, he had discovered a spell that could translate words from one language into another, which he found quite useful from time to time. Especially since now he would be able to write in Japanese kanji and translate it to English whenever the situation was needed. It was 'Lingua Reddo' which translated to 'translate language' in Latin. Not that the translation of the spell was important to him in any way.

He was supposed to get on the train and get Harry Potter safely to Hogwarts. Ron wasn't in the question along with Hermione, but the scarred boy cared about them, so Toshiro decided that he would make an effort to protect them as well. Who knew what reckless action the boy would do if it came to that.

"_C'mon_, Harry." Hermione chided. "It's time to leave." Harry was still staring in the direction of where Toshiro was staring moments before. This made Toshiro wonder if he had seen the odd creature as well.

"Oh, ah…okay." Harry said, still slightly distracted. Ron gave him a slight nudge in the right direction, and they started moving forward into a…red brick pillar. The white-haired shinigami didn't know whether or not these people were mad or just ludicrous. Possibly both, even if they were one and the same meaning. Toshiro shuffled forward. These robes were nothing like the ones back home. They were quite heavy and made of dense material. Probably to keep the students warm here in England. Toshiro's eyes didn't even flinch or widen when Hermione started running forward into the wall at her full speed. His teal orbs did widen, however, when she went right through the brick wall!

Ron seemed to sense his confusion, and decided to be nice for once and help out the 'poor lad' as he put it.

"All you have to do is run through the wall. It _shouldn't_ hold you back, if it does then we're in trouble. You'll reach the Hogwarts train on the other side." The red-headed boy said in his ear, a little _too_ close for Toshiro's preferred comfort. Either way, Toshiro had already made that assumption and didn't need the boy's help at all. Yet, he nodded, playing his act as well as he could and rushed forward.

There was a bit of wind brushing past his ears uncomfortably, seeing as the air was quite warm and dense. Suddenly it brightened up like a tunnel, and he found himself looking at a train with black and red painted sides with golden letterings and intricately laced golden edges. On the front and sides, it read 'Hogwarts Express' in large bold letters. Steam rushed from the small smoke stack in the front, and the whistle made a loud screeching noise, yet not matched to Hermione's one bit. At that moment, Toshiro didn't know what to do; Ron and Harry still hadn't come out from the other side. The white-haired shinigami was confused to as why. Suddenly the image of the small creature with large ears popped into his head. Toshiro saw Hermione waving at him, beckoning to come forward. He quickly made his decision.

Hitsugaya pushed his cart over to her, and said, "Take my belongings and put them in the train, I'll be right back." Hermione seemed perplexed at his request, but obliged any way. She most likely wondered why Harry and Ron weren't on the train yet either. He walked back to the seemingly-solid brick wall and placed a hand on it. It didn't budge. Toshiro pulled out his Soul Pager and checked the time, it was only ten seventeen, the train wouldn't be leaving for another thirteen minutes, so why shut the gate? He then decided that he would exit his gigai. He popped a Gikon pill into his mouth, and instructed his body to stay exactly where it was.

"Stay there, and don't do anything stupid." 'King' nodded, but the understanding part was a whole other story. Toshiro tried once more to walk through the wall. This time, the brick wall didn't hold him back. With a smirk, he walked through and saw the boys on the ground with their belongings scattered about on the floor. Many passersby looked at them with the oddest, and yet most _hilarious_ expression that Toshiro had ever seen. Almost compared to when Kira _wasn't_ minding his P's and Q's. Harry saw Toshiro clearly, while the pedestrians started to move along at their own pace once again.

"Toshiro? What are you doing here?" Harry asked. His reiatsu wasn't high, but maybe it was because of magic he was able to see him clearly. "And what on _Earth_ are you wearing?" Harry's hair was slightly tousled in a disheveled manner. Well…more tangled than it usually was anyhow.

"I'm making sure you get to Hogwarts." The white-haired shinigami said curtly. He helped the two boys up and stacked their items back together onto the cart. Toshiro saw the creature cowering behind a pillar next to them now. He sighed and flash-stepped behind the odd being. "What are you trying to pull here?" Toshiro asked, scaring the small thing out of its wits.

"Ah!" The creature yelled, jumping _literally_ five feet in the air. It turned to face him slowly, quivering in its dirty rag that it was wearing as an item of clothing. "D-Dobby didn't mean to d-disturb Harry Potter. I-I only meant to p-protect Mr. P-Potter." Toshiro was interested now.

"What were you trying to protect him from?" He asked. 'Dobby' glanced around nervously.

"D-Dobby can't say…" It trailed off. Suddenly without warning, it disappeared with a poof of smoke. Toshiro didn't bother to wait for it to come back. It wasn't after all.

One thing for sure, this mission was getting interesting.


End file.
